1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a teaching device, and more particularly concerns a device for teaching children to read.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Whether learning initially to read printed matter or attempting to overcome defined reading problems, there is a need for methodology that will enable a child to accomplish self-training without the constant presence of an instructor. Specific initial learning challenges or acquired problems include: misreading of words; tracking from line to line; skipping of words on lines; and losing place.
Devices have earlier been proposed which enable the child student to selectively isolate separate lines of print. Such devices usually involve a thin cardboard or plastic strip having an elongated aperture which is contoured to frame a line of print. The aperture may contain a transparent window component having a color that imparts beneficial effects. However, such earlier devices lack the versatility needed to cope with the various prevalent learning disabilities.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a reading learning device that can be operated by a reading student for self-teaching purposes.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device as in the foregoing object which has versatile functionality.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature wherein said functionality is easily selected and adjusted by a child student.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature which is of rugged construction and amenable to low cost manufacture.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a kit comprising a device of the aforesaid nature and interchangeable components interactive with said device.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.